Maybe I am home
by FallenAngelDemigod
Summary: Nico is having trouble opening up to a certain son of Apollo, can a wise old centaur give the son of Hades advice? (Please just read, and review while you're at it. Ok? Thanks.)
1. Chapter 1

Nico

I sat beneath a tree, watching Will and his sibling play volleyball. Will was barefoot, and was wearing a sleevless CHB shirt, showing off his muscular biceps. I sighed as he ran after the ball, hit it, and sent it over the net, and the other side missed, scoring a point for his team. I picked at the grass, absent-mindedly.  
I thought I was done. I had a crush, and I got over it. That's it, right? I thought to myself, but as I glanced back at the child of Apollo, and he smiled and waved at me, I knew that wasn't the case. I blushed and looked back down.  
A large shadow passed over me and I looked up.  
"Mind if I lay here?" He asked. I shook my head and he folded his legs beneath his horse half. He stayed silent, watching the game as well, but I heard the silent challenge clearly. 'Talk about it. What's on your mind?'  
"I don't know what to do" I caved. He glanced at me. "About what?" He asked. I sighed. "Are you really going to make me say it?" I asked. He chuckled. "Nico, I have been around a long time, and the one thing I notice about all demigods, is that they need to open up, and voice what they feel. Some do it in a journal, some come to me, while other go to their friends. I'm not asking you to open up to me specifically, but if you don't open up at all, you could hurt others, along with yourself." He said. I groaned. "But-Chiron, he's my best friend!" I complained. "Then I don't see what the problem is." He replied. "I don't want to ruin that. I-Im scared. What if he rwjects me? What if he hates me? I just don't want to do something I'll regret." He looked at me. "We don't get do-overs. There is no undo button for life, but demigods can't dwell on 'what ifs'. Here is an analogy for you. It's like, wanting to do something that you love, but being worried that you won't excell at it, so you never try, then the rest of your life you wonder what would have happened if you had taken up that offer. Tell me son of Hades, could you live with that missed opportunity? If you go for it, at least you tried. But if you don't, you will never know what would have happened." He said. "I must be going." He got up and trotted back to the big house. I grumbled about stupid wise old centaurs and their perfectly logical reasoning, as I got up and walked over to Will Solace, who was wiping his sweaty face with a damp towl.

A/N  
Should I continue this? I just thought about how Chiron wants to know all his students, yet he is ratly seen talking to Nico. If you think I should continue this please let me know, and feel free to leave suggestions as to what happens next. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N  
Sorry if you thought this was a chapter. I was wondering if you guys wanted me to do Will's POV. I know that alot of stories switch between the two, and I didn't know if you wanted me to add his POV or if you wanted it to be just Nico.  
I will write the next chapter at noon, it will probably be up by 3 pm today. So, I may or may not add Will's POV, depending on what gets the most votes, i guess. Again, sorry that this isnt an actual update.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N  
Here it is, like I promesed! Enjoy!

Will

Nico was walking towards me. I grinned at him. He rolled his eyes. Gods, how I loved those eyes. "Hey Death boy!" I greeted. "Solace." He replied. "Aw, come on! Don't be like that." I pretended to whine. He glared at me, but I didn't miss the small smile on his face. I grinned. He blew his raven black hair out of his eyes. "You ready for lunch?" I asked. Nico was really stubborn when it came to food. I practically had to force feed him. "I-I actually wanted to talk to you." He stuttered. He looked down, hiding his growing blush. He was adorable when he blushed. Yes. I had fallen in love with the son of Hades. But you can't help who you fall in love with, can you? "After lunch. Come on." I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the dining pavilion. Nico grummbled and I laughed. Gods, I loved the son of Hades too much for my own good. He was probably completely straight. Oh well. I'll burn that bridge when I get to it.  
We got to the pavilion and I pulled Nico to sit with me. "What are you doing!" He hissed. "I have to make sure you eat! It's for medical reasons!" I defended myself, even if it wasn't the whole truth. I really just wanted to eat with my death boy. I smiled at that thought. My Death Boy.  
I got Nico a bunch of food and gave it to him. "There is no way I can eat all of that, Solace." Nico said. I laughed. "Not all of it, Death Boy. I just didn't know what you like." I replied. He blushed and said "oh." Then he started picking at his food. He was adorable. I decided that Death Boy didn't have to be mine. He just had to be in my life. That's all I ask. So of course, the world went against what I wanted.

A/N  
Cliffhanger! What happens?  
Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Nico

Will was watching me eat. I guess he was making sure I did eat. His golden blonde hair fell in front of his baby blue eyes, and his splay of freckles seemed to glow. Then, of course, since we are demigods and we don't get a break, Clarisse ran in, yelling "DRAKON!" So, like the rest of the fighters here, I drew my sword and ran. I ran outside the dining pavilion, and there was the largest drakon I have ever seen.  
Percy was using riptide to hack away at it's legs, Jason was in the air, trying to electrocute it. Piper was using charmspeak and telling it to do things like 'hold your breath' and 'claw your eyes out' but nothing was working. We couldn't get through it's metal hide. Then I had an idea.  
"Jason!" I called. He looked at me and barely avoided becoming Drakon kibble. "Get it to a shaded area!" He nodded, and lured it into the shadow of the Athena Parthenos. Then, I did somthing even I had to admit was stupid. I shadow-traveled onto it's snout. It went cross eyed, looking at me. It tried to spit acid at me, and I shadow traveled it to where I was standing, while trying to keep my balance. I was easily over 100 feet off the ground. As the acid emerged from the shadows, to weak to shadow-travel again, I jumped. The acid splashed into the monster 's eyes, and the drakon disenagrated. That was the last thing I saw as I was spiraling towards the earth and passed out.

Will

I couldnt stop him. He ran out with his sword, and before I knew what was happening, he was shadow-traveling. I watched in horror as he and the others fought the drakon. Then, he was falling. He was too high up for me to see properly, but from the looks of it, he was transparent. As he got closer, I realized that he definitely was. The good news, Nico wouldn't die from the fall. Bad news, my death boy was fading, and there was nothing I could do about it. I ran to him as fast as I could, kicking off my flip flops so they wouldn't slow me down.  
I fell to my knees, probably getting grass burn because I was in shorts, but I didn't care. Nico was like smoke, and he was barely holding his form. "Nico!" I said, panicky. I was scared to touch him, afraid that he would dissapear. Percy and Jason came up to him too. "Will, is-is he..." Percy trailed off. I saw the small, and shallow, but certain, movement of his chest, signaling that he was breathing. "He's alive." I said. Jason and Percy sigh, with obvious relief.

Nico

"Hmm, interesting. A son of Hades, falling for a son of Apollo." I heard his familiar voice. "Show yourself, Cupid." I growled. His laughter echoed. "I have told you before. It is not a good idea to look into the face of love." He said, cruelly. His voice was harsh. "I don't care. I shadow-traveled. I'm going to die soon anyways." I said. Then, I heard a different voice. Not as harsh, but it was deffenetly cold. "Not exactly, my son." Hades said. "Father. What do you mean? I over used my powers." I asked. "Yes, you did." I could see him now. He was standing not 6 feet away from me. "And that was unbelievably idiotic. However, if you died now, you would go to Elysium. Or, you could choose rebirth, like your sister. But, I advise you pull through. There is someone that wants to see you desperately." He said. I looked at him, confused. A flash of light, and there was somthing like a small screen there. I saw Will Solace there, in the infirmary. He was next to my sleeping form. His skin was paler. He had bags under his eyes, his eyes, that used to be bright, and full of life, were now dull, and empty. His hair was tangled, and it fell limp across his face. He looked terrible, but as I examined myself, I realized that I looked worse. I was whiter than snow, my eyeswere dark, and sunken in. My chest was hardly moving, my hair was dull. I looked, well, dead. But I wasn't. I turned to Hades. "I-I want to go back." I said. Hades nodded. "Nico, I was serious when I said. I want you to be happy. I think that this Apollo boy can do that for you. Good luck, my son." And then, everything dissapeared, and I opened my eyes, to see a mop of blond hair infront of my face.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N  
Sorry I took so long! Here is next chapter!

Nico

I didn't move, scared that I would wake Will. He needed to sleep.I tried to move my hand to scratch my face, but Will jumped and rubbed his eyes. When he focused on me, he gasped and threw his arms around me, hugging me to him. "Nico! You scared me half to death! Don't ever do anything like that again, Death Boy. Doctor's Orders." Will scolded. I hugged him back, and hid my face in his neck.  
Will stunk. Bad. I laughed and pushed him away weakly. "Go take a shower, sunshine. I'm not going anywhere." I said. Will's face turned pink and he nodded. "I'll be right back, Death Boy." He said, and walked out of the room.  
I lay on my cot, thinking about Will.  
When he finally came back, he sat on my cot next to me. I tried to sit up, but he pushed me back down. "I don't think so, Death Boy. You exerted yourself to the max. You are staying right here. I don't care how strong you think you are." He said. I nodded, too weak to argue. Will handed me a bread roll. "Here. I know, you don't think that you're hungry, just eat this and drink some milk so you can get your strength back." He said. I took the bread and nibbled it, and sipped on the milk he had given me.  
"How long was I out?" I asked. "About a month and a half." He replied. My eyes widened. "You needed it too." He added. "Maybe, but still!" I shot at him. He looked upset, hurt. I realised that I made him feel that way. He was only trying to help me. "I'm sorry. I snapped at you because I hate being weak." I said, guiltily. He smiled at me. "You can be weak around me. I don't judge." He said. I looked at him bewildered. "Why do you care so much about me? And don't use the whole 'Because I'm your friend' excuse." I said. "I thought I made it kind of obvious." He replied, looking at his hands. "Made what obvious?" I pried. "Nico, I really like you. I don't know if you like me, or if you even like guys, but I really like you, and I don't have to go out with you to be happy, I just want you to be happy, but I want you in my life in some way. Friend, best friend, or-or boyfriend." He said, still looking down. His face was bright red. I fought the urge to kiss him. "Boyfriend." I said. "What?" He asked, looking at me, confused. "That's what I want you as." I explained. Will smiled widely. Then, before I knew what I was doing, I pulled him down, and pressed my lips to his.  
Fireworks went off behind my eyelids. The butterflies in my stomach started up, and the only clear thought in my head was somthing along the lines of 'OMG I AM KISSING WILL SOLACE!' So yeah.  
We spent the rest of that day talking, cuddling, and kissing. Even though I was weak, it was one of the best days I could remember.

A/N  
Sorry it's so short.  
I'm stuck. I don't know how to continue this. I would appreciate it if you would review and leave ideas. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N  
Thank you guys for the great reviews! You guys are awesome! Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it! ;)

Nico

I had been in the infirmary for about 2 weeks, after my little (ok, maybe not so little) stunt with the Drakon. But, they have been the best 2 weeks of my life. Today was my last day here, and when I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw were two baby blue ones looking into my own. I laughed and rolled my eyes, before kisseing ny boyfriend on the lips. "Good morning to you too." He laughed. He used his hand and moved my hair out of my face. This was our morning routine. I would wake up in his arms, and we would lay there, just enjoying each other's company. Then, he would say the sentence that I dreaded.  
"Time for breakfast."  
"But I'm not hungry." I whined. He chuckled softly. "Too bad, Death Boy. Come on." He said, unwrapping himself from around me. I groaned and sat up. He laughed at that and grabbed my hand. He has been letting me leave the infirmary for food for about 4 days now.  
Will dragged me along by my hand, humming and skipping like a smurf. I rolled my eyes at my boyfrjend, and laughed, as did many other campers that saw us. Aphrodite girls were going "Awwwww" and Jason was...haveing an all out fangirl attack, complete with jumping up and down, pointing, and squealing "OTP OTP!" whatever that means.  
At the pavilion, Will sat next to me at my table. I rolled my eyes and summoned a chicken wrap. (A/N: I litteraly just ate one, so it's the best I could think of. Lol.)  
I started nibbling on it,and sipping my glass of pomegranate juice. Will was wolfing down a waffle that was bigger than Apollo's head was figurativly. He had syrup dripping from his chin. In other words...it was halarious, and I was on my back, on the ground, clutching my stomach and laughing anime style. "Oh, shut up." Will said, but his mouth was full so it came out more like "oh chut uff" which had me laughing harder.  
Leo came over (Yes, Leo is back. He arrived about 2 days after the drakon incedent) and looked at me funnily. "Death the Kid is laughing. It's scary." He said. I calmed down and got back in my seat, brushing the tears from my eyes. Will had pushed his plate away, and was staring at me in amusment. "You really are adorable." He said. I scowled at him, but he just laughed. "That doesn't work if you're trying to hold back a smile." He pointed out. Leo laughed. "Well, see you guys later. I'm going to go work on helping Cally catch up on, well, evrything." Leo said, walking away.  
Will and I just sat at my table talking. "What do you want to do when you get out of the infirmary?" He asked. "I don't know. I don't really have a plan." I replied. "We could go on a date..." he suggested hopefully. I pretended to think about that for a minute. "Weeelllllll, yes, sunshine. I will go on a date with you." I said, laughing at his mock hurt expression and kissing him. We had come out to the camp last week. Well, someone did it for us. We told Leo, who we knew whould tell the Stolls, would tell the whole camp, and we made sure Drew heard us tell Leo, so it was covered. Reyna, Jason, Percy, Leo, Hazel, Coach, and to my surprise, Frank, gave him the 'break his heart I break your face' talk, much to my embarrassment. Will laughed it off, but I could tell that my best friend/boyfriend was terrified.  
"What do you want to do? Movie? Picnic? Swim? A walk?" He asked, getting excited. I laughed. "I don't really care. You decide." I said. I never would have thought that I could be this happy. So happy I couldn't contain it. If only Bianca could see. It had been almost 5 years since she had chosen rebirth. Will was about to say somthing, when Chris Rodriguez came into the dining pavilion, carrying a girl with black hair, olive skin, and dark brown eyes. She was about 5 years old, and she looked painfully firmiliar.

A/N  
Sorry! Ok, not really, but I love you guys. I couldn't help it. :P  
Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Nico

Chris brought her over to Chiron and talked to him. He said somthing and Chris brought her over to me. "Chiron seems to think that you would want her." He said. I nodded, and he handed her to me. As soon as she saw my face there was a spark of recognition. "I know you!" She says, amazed. I laugh and nod. "Shh. It's a secret. I'll explain when you're older. I knew it was her by now. It was deffenetly Bianca. "Her name is Lilac Hughes. Unclaimed." Chris said. She smiled at me. "Thanks." I said. He nodded and walked away. It's my turn to take care of you, Bianca. I thought to myself.

Will

Lilac had been at camp for almost a week now. Nico had explained that she was Bianca's reincarnation. He was really protective of her. He also spoiled her. Anything she asked fore was her's, as long as it wasn't dangerous or alive. Everyone at camp loved her. She was sweet, adorable, and manipulative. In other words, she had the whole camp wrapped around her finger.  
Then I hear Nico, and I'm pulled from my thoughts. "Sorry, what?" I ask. He laughs. "Sunshine, I have been calling you for a solid 5 minutes." He says. I blush, and he kisses me. "I was asking if you could keep an eye on Lilac while I go shower." He repeated. I nodded. She was playing on her Ipad. Nico went to shower and I watched Lilac. She looked up at me. "Can we go play with Percy?" She asked. Percy was her best friend, besides Nico. "Sure. Let me write a note, so Nico knows where we are." I replied. I grabbed a pen and some paper.  
'Went to play with Percy. Will be around camp. -Will." I wrote. "Ok. Lets go." I said. I hoisted her up onto my back, and she squealed in delight.  
We looked all over camp for Percy. We finally found him in the training arena. He was sparring with Jason. I smiled, Lilac loved to watch Percy and Jason spar. "That the best gou got, Grace?" Percy said, jabbing riptide at the Roman. Jason noticed us, and motioned to Percy. He nodded ever so slightly, and put on a show. Jason parried, and swiped at Percy's feet. Percy jumped, and pretended to slip. He fell onto his butt and Lilac laughed. Percy kicked Jason's feet out from under him, ending up with Jason falling ontop of the son of Poseidon. "Ack! Jason! You're heavy!" Percy said, trying to get up. Keyword: trying. "Says the one who eats 3 gallons of blue ice cream in his free time!" Jason shot back, trying to get up, but kept tripping over Percy. Lilac laughed. Jason and Percy acted like they had just norticed us, and jumped. "You scared me!" They said at the same time, making Lilac laugh more. Nico found us before long. We sat and watched Percy and Jason make a fool of themselves for the rest of the affternoon.

A/N  
Hey guys! Sorry this one is so short! I'm running out of ideas. See that box down there that says 'Review? Yeah, that one. Click on it and leave a review please! Thanks!


End file.
